In den Himmel
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: Et s'il n'y avait pas que des oiseaux et des avions, dans le ciel ? Et si quelque chose nous regardait, d'en haut ? Et si quelque chose descendait parfois parmi nous ? Il paraît qu'il y a que ceux qui vivent dans l'instant qui peuvent les voir. Je me suis souvent posé la question. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai froid et je veux seulement rentrer chez moi.
[One-shot un peu random écrit sur le coup des 3h du mat' (ou comment rendre ses problèmes de sommeil plus ou moins productifs), après avoir regardé "Les ailes du désir". J'avais aucune idée dans quelle catégorie classer ce truc, donc j'ai mis un peu au hasard. Au moins, c'est pas trop long à lire, et écrit d'une manière très, très simpliste, et autant prévenir : pas la peine de venir me demander de rembourser les minutes de vie perdues :p]

* * *

Il fait déjà nuit, et je ne suis toujours pas rentrée à la maison. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin ! J'avais dit à mes parents que je n'irais pas plus loin que la rivière, mais j'étais à vélo, j'allais vite, et je n'avais pas vu la butte. J'étais tombée par terre, je me suis cogné la tête, et je suis restée dans les fourrées pendant longtemps, parce que j'étais assommée. Mes parents doivent être tellement inquiets ! Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer. Je n'ai même pas pu récupérer mon vélo, parce qu'il est tombé encore plus bas, vers la petite falaise. J'ai mal à la tête, il faut que je rentre tout de suite. Mais par où aller ? Il fait nuit, et j'ai du mal à reconnaître le bon chemin maintenant que les arbres et leur feuillage sont noir. Cette ambiance me fait peur, parce que j'entends le vent faire bouger les branches, on dirait un fantôme qui pleure. Les ombres sont effrayantes, je veux vite rentrer chez moi. Je sais que mes parents vont me gronder pour rentrer aussi tard, mais j'ai envie que maman me prenne dans ses bras, parce que j'ai peur, et j'ai mal. Mon genou est écorché, il y a un liquide chaud qui coule. Ce n'est pas très grave, je sais que en rentrant, papa me mettra du désinfectant qui pique, et un pansement, et il soignera aussi mon mal de tête, et maman me fera un chocolat chaud. Il fait froid, je frissonne, j'ai aussi peur qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, il pleut très souvent, en automne. J'entends le vent siffler, alors j'accélère le pas, en regardant de partout. Où suis-je maintenant ? J'ai pourtant suivit le chemin, alors pourquoi je ne reconnais rien ? Tous les lampadaires se ressemblent. Sauf celui-là ! C'est le lampadaire tordu ! Alors, si je tourne à gauche, je vais tomber sur la statue de lion. Je suis soulagée, car je reconnais enfin le chemin. Cette statue me faisait peur, avant, car elle rugit férocement, mais maintenant, je suis contente de la voir. Je suis bientôt arrivée... encore une petite dizaine de minutes de marche. Et je serais chez moi, au chaud, en sécurité. Mais je suis aussi très fatiguée, et j'ai le vertige, je ne me sens pas bien. Peut-être que j'ai attrapé froid ? J'ai la nausée. Alors je décide de faire une pause sur le banc. C'est un banc très bien placé, on voit la ville de haut, et la nuit, c'est très beau, on voit toutes les lumières des immeubles et des phares en bas. Je m'assoie, le banc en bois blanc est très froid, et surtout humide. Ce n'est pas très agréable, sous mon pantalon, mais je ne me relève pas, parce que j'ai mal aux jambes et à la tête. Je me repose juste deux minutes, le temps de reprendre un peu d'énergie, et après, je repars vite d'ici. Je repense au salon chaud, je suis pressée d'y être, si seulement je pouvais claquer des doigts et m'y téléporter ! Mais rien n'est aussi simple.

Je souffle sur mes mains, ma respiration se transforme en vapeur à cause du froid. Je frotte mes bras, en regardant les lumières du lampadaire à côté du banc. Il y a des insectes qui volent autour de l'ampoule, j'aime bien regarder ça. Soudainement, j'entends du bruit derrière moi, et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, je sursaute et me retourne. C'est une femme, qui vient s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de moi. Elle est habillée avec un long pardessus noir, et ses cheveux sont blonds. Je reste méfiante, car maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, et puis il est tard, alors je ne doit pas être rassurée. Mais cette femme n'a pas l'air dangereuse. Elle a une présence qui m'est familière, c'est rassurant. J'aimerais bien lui demander si je ne l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'ose pas. Et je suis toujours fatiguée, j'ai mal au cœur. Je dois couver quelque chose.

– Sais-tu qu'il y a quatre-vingt années, jour pour jour, un jeune homme a demandé sa compagne en mariage, juste ici, devant ce banc ?

Je suis surprise, alors je tourne la tête vers la femme. Elle a l'air d'avoir tout juste une trentaine d'années. Son visage n'est ni beau, ni moche, mais il est réconfortant. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux, aussi, on dirait qu'ils sont noisettes, et ils ont une lueur bienveillante, mais aussi, très triste.

– Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi vieille. Et la femme, est-ce qu'elle a accepté ?

– Elle a accepté.

Cet endroit est beaucoup plus vieux que je le pensais. Je me demande où ils sont, maintenant, peut-être qu'ils ont des petits-enfants ? Je penche la tête vers la femme, et je regarde ses mains. Elle ne porte pas d'alliance sur son annuaire gauche.

– Et vous, personne ne vous a demandé ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Les hommes ne me voient pas.

Je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire. Les hommes ne la remarque pas ? C'est dommage, surtout que je trouve cette femme d'une compagnie rassurante, comme si je l'avait toujours connue.

– Vous devriez peut-être changer de manteau. Celui-là est vieux, et tout noir. C'est un peu déprimant.

Elle me sourit. J'aimerais bien lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, à se promener toute seule en plein nuit.

– Quelle est la pire maladie, selon toi ?

La question me paraît bizarre. Pourquoi demander ça ? C'est une question que je me suis déjà posée, mais je réfléchis quand même quelques secondes pour être sure de répondre comme je le pense.

– Le cancer... parce que ça attaque le corps, au point d'en faire un environnement malsain même pour la maladie elle-même. Et si on veut le détruire, alors il faut se détruire sois-même. Et pour vous ?

– Le temps, je dirais. Parce que personne ne peut y échapper.

Je trouve sa réponse étrange, je ne la comprend pas.

– C'est pas juste, le temps, c'est pas une maladie.

– Qu'est-ce donc, alors ?

Cette femme est décidément très bavarde ! Elle pose des questions que je trouve bizarre, et surtout, inutiles. Qu'est-ce que le temps ? Elle doit forcément le savoir, alors pourquoi me demande t-elle ? Elle aurait une meilleure réponse dans un dictionnaire.

– C'est des minutes, des heures, ce genre de truc ! C'est quelque chose qui passe.

Je croise les bras. Je me frotte le front, parce que j'ai toujours la migraine. J'entends la femme soupirer longuement. Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie ? Ou que ma réponse ne lui plaît pas ?

– J'envie les humains. J'aime leur façon de vivre le temps. De pouvoir dire « maintenant ».

Je la regarde à nouveau. Pourquoi parle t-elle des « humains » comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle n'en fait pas partie. Pourtant elle ressemble à une femme normale.

– Si vous n'êtes pas humaine, alors vous êtes qui ?

– Je fais partie de ceux qui observent, qui se rappellent de tout. Ceux qui sont omniscients, qui savent toutes les réponses. Ceux qui étaient là avant que l'Histoire ne commence. Je note tout, je me souviens de tout, je veille.

Je ne comprend pas tout ce qu'elle dit, mais j'aime beaucoup sa voix. C'est la voix d'une conteuse, qui raconte des histoires pour endormir. Je repense à maman et aux livre qu'elle me lit avant que je me couche, ça me donne sommeil.

– Veille ? Un peu comme un ange gardien ?

Encore une fois, elle me sourit. Son sourire est beau, mais il est aussi assez attristé quand elle me regarde. Je ne sais pas si elle me raconte des bobards, mais ce n'est pas grave, cette discussion est agréable.

– Si vous aimez les humains, est-ce que vous pouvez en devenir un, si vous le voulez ?

– Oui, je pourrais accéder à votre matérialité. L'un de nous, qui vivait à Berlin, l'a fait pour rejoindre la trapéziste qu'il aimait.

– Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas ?

Elle ne répond pas. De toute façon, je dois bientôt partir. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, pour rassurer mes parents. Dans une petite minute, le temps que je reprenne un peu d'énergie, après je pourrais courir jusqu'à la maison et être au chaud. Il fait de plus en plus froid, je tremble et j'ai la chair de poule. Je voudrais me lever, et me rapprocher de chez moi, mais je me sens mal. Je me tasse dans le banc, et je ramène les genoux près de moi.

– Tu as froid ?

– Oui.

– Viens près de moi.

Je suis épuisée, je n'ai presque plus de force, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. La femme ouvre ses bras, et je me sens tranquillisée, avec elle, alors je m'allonge sur le banc, et je pose ma tête sur ses jambes. Je ferme les yeux, j'espère que je vais bientôt retrouver la forme, parce que la nausée commence à devenir plus forte.

– Les paradoxes des humains m'ont toujours fascinée. Ils se considèrent comme « civilisés », et ils peuvent l'être, c'est vrai. Tous capables d'empathie, de bienveillance. Mais aussi de sauvagerie envers eux-même et les autres de leur espèce. Exactement la même chose qu'avec leur corps. Le corps humain ! Une chose bien complexe. Il est si résistant ! C'est impressionnant. Pouvoir marcher des heures dans la jungle, escalader des monts enneigés à la seule force des jambes. Courir, marcher, nager, sentir l'effort des muscles. Pourtant, ce corps peut être détruit par des choses microscopiques. Des bactéries, un virus.

Je n'écoute presque plus les paroles, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. J'aime sa voix, elle me berce, c'est agréable. Je sens sa main caresser ma joue, elle n'est ni froide, ni chaude, mais je perçois son toucher. Elle passe ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux, avec un geste très doux, ça me rassure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu sa présence. J'ai de plus en plus sommeil.

– Parfois, il suffit d'un coup mal placé sur la tête, et le sang se répand dans le cerveau. Mais c'est une manière douce de s'éteindre. On s'endort simplement, il n'y a presque pas de douleur.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée, mes jambes sont engourdies. Comme si je flottais, comme si je somnolais. Mais j'ai peur de m'endormir, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me réveiller, après. Pourtant, je laisse mon esprit glisser vers le noir.

– Même nous, ne pouvons rien faire quand le temps est fini. Rien ne peut l'empêcher. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu grandisses, que tu découvre plus de choses. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te dire que tout ira bien. Je suis là pour toi.

Je me sens bien. Je sens le froid sur ma peau, mais je n'y prête plus attention. La femme se lève du banc. Je me lève. Je suis là sans être là. Je me regarde, je me regarde à travers mes yeux. Je vois ce corps de chair inanimée avachi sur le banc. Est-ce moi ? Ou est-ce juste ce que j'étais avant ? Que suis-je, maintenant ? Suis-je toujours moi, alors que je me regarde ? Mais je me sens bien, calme. Je suis debout, mais je ne fais aucun effort, je ne ressens même plus la gravité. Je ne sens plus le goût de ma salive dans ma bouche, je ne sens plus le poids de mes membres ni de mes organes, ni celui de ma charpente lorsque je bouge. Je ne sens plus le froid, je ne sens plus mon cœur, ni l'air entrer dans mes narines, ni passer dans mes poumons. Je ne sens plus le toucher de mes habits. Plus aucun frisson ne me parcours l'échine. Je n'ai pas faim, ni soif. Je me sens simplement bien. Je regard mon corps blanc, immobile. Ce n'est plus moi. Une main arrive dans mon champ de vision, je regarde la femme me sourire, et je passe ma propre main dans la sienne. Sa paume est douce et apaisante. Je marche à côté d'elle... c'est si facile d'avancer, maintenant que plus aucune fatigue ne m'accable, plus besoin d'effort. Sans peur, je la suis, alors qu'elle marche jusqu'au bord de la falaise, mais nous ne tombons pas. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière. Demain, on trouvera ce corps mort et froid. Peut-être qu'ils l'autopsieront, puis qu'ils l'enterreront. Je pense à mes parents, à mon grand-frère, ils pleureront, ils seront tristes. Mais je n'y accorde pas d'importance, car je me sens légère, je marche sur le vent, je regarde la ville d'en haut, je regarde les lumières bouger, je les regarde vivre. Je lève la tête vers la femme qui me tient la main, elle me sourit. Comme je l'aime bien, je lui rend son sourire. Elle m'accompagne. Je ne sais pas où, ni jusqu'à quand, mais je n'ai pas d'angoisses, j'oublie le stress, j'oublie ce que je laisse derrière moi, je n'ai plus peur, car je ne dit plus « maintenant » mais « jusqu'à jamais ».


End file.
